Meet your crossdressing country Mr Leader
by anacoana
Summary: The newest president of Poland has to meet his country. He doesn't know this, but he will soon. If you have a heart, you feel bad for him. Thank God Poland dragged Lithuania along to help out. The pink, Feliksified version of Meet the Country Mr. President. Read the Author's Note inside please!


Hi! Finall out of my long, long writer's block for fanfictions and back from vacation! This is gonna be complete for now but if you want you can put it on Stroy Alert, since if I can find enough information I'll continue this like I am with Meet the Country Mr. President.

%%%%

Bronisław Komorowski, the newest president of Poland, looked around his new office, a bit somber. His predecessor had died in a plane crash over Russia, and it was up to him to reassemble a country currently in shambles. But he could do it. He had lived through poverty and worse, and the people of Poland were strong. As long as they set aside their differences and kept their heads, they would make it through this. His first act as president had been to institute a week of mourning, and once it was over he would rebuild his country's government.

A knock at the door made him turn, blinking when a young man-no more than mid-twenties at the oldest-with shoulder length brown hair was shoved in, the door quickly closing behind him. The boy rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, giving Bronisław a shaky smile before opening the door, scolding gently, "Come on Feliks, _you_ have to, he's _your_ boss!"

"But I like, totes don't _wanna_…" A voice complained, but nonetheless a young lady came in, the same age as the boy, wearing a pale blue blouse and a bright pink skirt, a cherry barrette in her hair and black high heels completing the…._interesting_ look. It certainly was a unique attire, especially for a young lady her age. Seeing his incredulous look she snapped, "Bitch please, I am _fabulous._ Don't look at me like that, I've got more fashion sense in my pinkie toe then you do in your whole _body_."

The brown haired boy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, tiredly pleading, "_Feliks_…"

"But it's _true_ Liet; did you _see_ how he was looking at me?" The girl cocked her hip, hands on them, glaring at a still incredulous Bronisław. The nerve of her! Didn't she know who she was?

"Just….introduce yourself to him…" The boy instructed tiredly, mouthing, _I am so sorry_ to the newest president of Poland.

"_Fine_." The girl huffed, flipping her hair and sticking out a manicured hand to the older man. "I'm like, tots the country of Poland bitch. So sit down, shut up, don't dis my fashion, and do all the work so I can go shopping with my Liet, 'kay?" She smiled slightly to Komorowski smugly, obviously totally in control of herself and everything around her.

The man just stared at her, blinking, as the boy-who he could only assume was "her Liet"-cried in shocked exasperation, "_Feliks!"_

"What? I told him, see? _Now_ can we go? I need to do some serious shopping; I've got like, _nothing_ to wear."

"Feliks, your closet is the biggest room in our house. You've _got _to have something to wear. And _no_, he obviously doesn't understand, you have to _explain_."

"But I don't _wanna…._" The girl whined, clenching her fists and stomping her feet, pouting and glaring. "I _told_ him, I don't wanna explain, I wanna go shopping and I wanna go _now_ Liet, he's a stranger and he's freaking me out and he dissed my fashion and I don't like him…" Cue more stomping and pouting.

"He's not a stranger Feliks, he's one of your citizens, he's a part of you. You just don't know him personally yet. Besides, he's your boss; it doesn't matter if you like him. Now _please_, just play nice and explain, and then we'll go shopping."

The blond huffed and pouted more, but finally nodded. "Like, _fine_ Liet. But only because I like, totes love you." Kissing the lightly blushing boy quickly she turned to Bronisław. "Like, talk so I can explain and get out of here, I've got twelve malls with my name on them and only so many hours in the day to get started."

"You….you're saying you're the country of…of Poland? That you are this great country young lady?"

The young lady smirked, ego obviously given a boost. "Like, tak." Suddenly the smirk faded, replaced by a glare. "Did you just call me young _lady_?"

"Umm…tak?"

She-or…maybe…_he_?-trembled with anger. "I am _not_ a girl! I am totes a guy and if I have to drop my pants and show you I totally will! I am not a girl bitch, and if you weren't my boss you'd be totes dead by now you bastard! Liet! Do something!"

"Liet" flinched a little at the _boy's_ snap. "Feliks it's an honest mistake, you wear makeup and dresses and skirts, _please_ don't kill this one…"

The boy, a _boy_ huffed angrily, arms crossed and glaring at the older man. "_Fine_. Tak, I'm a guy, guy's clothes are, like, _totes_ uncomfortable and icky, so I'm a cross dresser, _not_ a transsexual. There is a difference, and I will, like, totes kill you if you call me one, understand?"

Obediently Bronisław nodded. "You are, you are Poland?"

"Yup, and this is Lithuania, don't touch him, he's mine." The skirt wearing boy stated matter of factly, the supposed country of Lithuania sighing, smiling fondly at the apparent country of Poland before looking to Komorowski.

"There are personifications of every country, and we're two of them. I understand it's not easy to believe, but please try, we're telling the truth."

And somehow, it seemed that they were. The matter somehow made sense, like knowledge he had been aware of, and forgotten momentarily. Komorowski looked between the sheepish and well-meaning country of Lithuania and the _boy_ who was the country of Poland, who was clinging to Lithuania possessively. "I believe you. I'm not quite sure why, but I believe you."

Lithuania's response was a grateful smile and a flinch at Poland's response, which was a high pitched, happy squeal. "_Tak!_ Come on Liet, now that that's over let's go shopping, I haven't in like, _three days_. See ya Komorowski, like, do all my work 'kay?" With that Poland strutted, yes, _strutted_ out, throwing a flirtatious wink over his shoulder to the man behind the desk, singsonging, "I'm gonna have fun with you… come on Liet!"

Sighing and shaking his head fondly Lithuania obeyed, turning to Bronisław in the doorway. "Please be gentle with him sir. You're his boss, you can do anything you please with him, and he's been put through Hell in the past by his boss', so getting a new one always worries him. And I know it doesn't look it, but he's still upset about his last boss dying. Please be gentle, and don't take his temper tantrums personally, he does them at everyone."

Smiling slightly, reassured by the brunette's calming tone the newest president of Poland nodded. "I will. Thank you."

The brunette smiled back. "Thank _you_." Turning his head at a demanding yell he called, "I'm _coming_ Poland." Shaking his head and chuckling lightly he commented fondly to himself, "Such a diva…" before closing the door and leaving the new man in charge alone at last. Said man considered the closed door for a moment, thinking about the strangeness this world was capable of and how he looked forward to meeting all the other countries his called friends before getting to work. There was a lot to do.


End file.
